In her room
by Tidoo
Summary: The first time Cagalli was in Athrun's bed, she was forced to do so." Collection of ficlets about Athrun and Cagalli and how they became more than friends after the first war.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers! I've wrote this story some time back but I only manage to translate it in English today. I'm not really happy with that translation, so please, don't mind my bad grammar, it's unbeta-ed and written in a foreign language!_

_The time-line of this story is supposed to be after the end of the first season, when Athrun became Cagalli's bodygard. It's my own vision of how their relationship could have gone and how they grew on each other. So enjoy!!  
_

* * *

**In her room**

* * *

The first time Cagalli was in Athrun's bed, she was forced to do so.

* * *

It was past midnight when Athurn came back in the manor and he wasn't pleased to find the princess still working. Since the war ended, she spent her day meeting with the Staff or the Parliament and all her nights were busy reading reports, making speeches or studying how to speed up the rebuild of Orb.

Athrun saw her every day more exhausted than the day before and since she always swore she took care of her health, he dared not insisting. He knew how her job was important. But that night, he decided that he had been patient enough and it was for her own good he had to make his move.

He had been surprised to find the lights on of the ground floor because nobody should have been up this late. Carefully and without making a sound, he headed to the kitchen of the residence where he found Cagalli sitting in front a bunch of biscuits, her eyes glued to the coffeemaker. Her natural shinny look was dim and misty and her whole body showed exhaustion. However, she refused to sleep and drank herself in sugar and caffeine to stay awake some more. Her hands shook when she reached for a cup and it was enough for the former pilot to harden his resolve. She was too tired to do anything good so without a word, Athrun slipped behind the princess and grabbed her by the waist.

Cagalli started and nearly drop her cup but Athrun reacted in time. He freed her hands and grabbed her in his arms before telling her she was going to bed. Of course, the princess protested but her bodyguard held her firmly and when she tried to escape, he swung her over his shoulder bluntly.

Athrun took her to his room and set her on his own bed without thinking what the girl would imagine. All he wanted was she rested and to be sure she did not get up, he planned to watch over her sleep therefore he had to remain by her side.

Except that when Cagalli realized where she was, she couldn't help blushing, her heart bolted and she began to panic. Of course, she was very close of Athrun and she was well aware she saw him as more than just a friend but she had never intended to be one day in his bed. Okay, well, perhaps never wasn't the best word, but she never thought it would happen so fast or like that, without her consent. But somehow, she was so embarrassed she couldn't even protest. She stayed there watching him, studying the room as if it was the first time she came, unable to move.

Athrun opened his closet and pulled out a green mass she couldn't identify. Then he began to remove his jacket and the princess held her breath. In a wavering voice, she asked her bodyguard what she was doing there, and he replied calmly she should relax.

But she was too petrified and too tensed to understand his words. So when he sit in a armchair buy the bed, he ended up staring at her, confused by her stillness. He unfolded the green cover he had taken from his closet and spread it on his legs all the way smiling at his prisoner who was still fidgeting on the edge of the mattress.

With an amused expression, he simply said: "You better sleep because I don't intend to leave you out of here before tomorrow morning."

Then he shut all the light except the lamp by his side and grabbed a book to read, forgetting completely about the girl on his bed.

Cagalli stammered a few words, speaking of a report she had to finish, but Athrun wasn't listening anymore. He was concentrated on his novel and paid no attention to her until she rose up, a firm resolve on her face. The princess immediately felt the tension grow up and with a sigh, she remarked that she didn't keep her shoes to sleep. She also took the opportunity to get her shirt out of her pants then she stretched a bit and all of that under the vigilant eyes of his bodyguard who could no longer speak. He also seemed to finally understand the possible implications of his idea by seeing her there, in his room, being put to bed.

While she was still dressed, there was an intimacy in her movements that made him blush slightly. He returned to his book and tried to forget that he was expected to sleep in those same sheets the next nights, which would probably still had traces of her perfume.

The princess turned to Athrun, hoping for a reaction when she sat on the bed with a heavy sigh, but he avoided looking at her. Finally, given his lack of interest in anything other than reading, Cagalli lay there in silence, unable to understand why, somehow, she felt disappointed. When she awoke the next morning, she needed a few moments to know where she was. The light didn't come from the right side of the bed so she thought she had fallen asleep in her office, but by a look around her, she remembered and couldn't repress a smile when she faced the green cover carefully folded on the armrest of the chair.

She was languidly stretching when Athrun left the bathroom. Her sleepy look and her tousled hair were already more than attractive, but to see her in his bed, with an attitude so natural gave him many more ideas that it should.

Cagalli smiled, slightly embarrassed of being seen doing something so familiar but Athrun didn't seem shocked at all. In a flat voice he only asked: "Did you sleep well?"

The princess nodded stupidly, unable to find his voice to answer him.

Athrun turned around and rubbed his neck, certainly painful for staying overnight in an awkward position. It was then the princess noticed that he no longer wore his usual turtleneck but a plain t-shirt, slightly rumpled, which left little room for imagination on what was underneath. When he opened the window and leaned over to admire the view, Cagalli could watch the play of muscles in his back as if he were naked and she didn't try to look away.

The cool morning air helped her to stay focus and she got up quickly before her mind began to play dirty tricks on her. She grabbed her jacket and tried to readjust her clothes but to no avail.

Athrun was still leaning on the ledge of his window and he avoided as much as possible to look at her, so she felt slightly uncomfortable.

Without facing her, he suggested casually: "You should go. If somebody see you here, it may make a lot of fuss about nothing."

Again Cagalli just nodded. A curious mixture of disappointment, frustration and anger coursed through her veins and she couldn't understand why. So carefully, she closed the door and went to her room to change.

She was certainly more relaxed than she had been in days but her mind and heart were far from calm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go with the next __installment of this collection. Just so you know, there'll be five part before they get... well, in her room. And just to be clear, even if it's true this story is about sex in some way, I won't write anything about it. So nothing graphic and no lemon not even suggested. Or from very far away because there, my propose is only to explore their relationship and their feelings, nothing more. With that said, enjoy!_

* * *

**In her room**

* * *

The second time they spent the night together, it was with the consent of parliament. For security reasons.

* * *

The princess was on an official tour in Sweden when a serious threat forced her to leave the palace at once. Moving in emergency, she was driven by her bodyguard in a small inn in the outskirts of Stockholm without going back to her hotel. The idea was to avoid drawing attention to the princess and to take her somewhere safe so no one thought she might need her belongings. It wasn't important compared to her safety, but when the night came, Cagalli felt upset to stay in the same clothes she wore for an official meeting and as if to provoke her, the room she was confined in with her bodyguard only had one bed.

Guessing her distress, Athrun sit on the couch and suggested:

"You can wear my sweater to sleep, I won't need it. And don't worry about the bed, I'm fine there. After all, I'm not here to sleep, but to watch over you."

He tried to smile to make her understand he was joking but all he did was increase her anger.

Cagalli hadn't forgotten all his comments about the lack of sleep and the fact that a tired body couldn't react in time. Therefore, she used all his previous arguments against him and after an hour of fruitless bickering, Athrun agreed to rest, but he would remain on the couch and let her have the bed.

Athrun went to the bathroom first and he just kept his pants and shirt on for the night, giving his sweater to the princess as promised. Cagalli took it before she disappeared in the shower and when she came out only wearing his clothes, the former pilot used all his willpower to not stare at her. Even if he was much taller than she and his sweater came down to her mid-thigh, the way the wool stuck to her skin was very tempting. In addition, the v-cut in the front was slightly to wide, revealing a delicate white shoulder he wished he could touch.

The princess blushed under his gaze and muttered a "good night" before hiding under the sheets. Her heart was pounding and she sank back into the pillows to avoid thinking about the situation. Her whole body was warming up and her belly seemed to burn with a strange desire she refused to think of.

It wasn't the first time Athrun awoke that feeling in her heart but the problem was he was in the room next to her so it made it all the more difficult to not let her mind wander. Fortunately for her, the emotions of the day caught her easily and before she knew it, she was asleep.

On the other part of the room, Athrun sat on the sofa and tried to forget everything he pictured when he saw the princess with so few on and her hair still wet from her shower. It wasn't right to be thinking that way when her life may be in danger. Realizing he could have lost her today helped to keep his mind in check and he was surprised to see how much his whole existence would be meaningless without her by his side.

Wrapped in a blanket, he gazed into the darkness of the room and found himself mesmerized by the frail girl he could barely make out under the sheets. He looked at her calm and regular breathing shown by the movement of the quilt, which rose and fell slowly and he could not help but regret being so far from her.

Without realizing it, he ended up slumbering as well and it only was in the morning when he woke up he realized he had fallen asleep.

Cagalli was watching from her bed, strangely fascinated by his tender look and when she saw him open his eyes, she smiled.  
They stayed in silence, staring at each other and enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Even if they had not slept together, they were still very close and they both loved the feeling of being together without artifice or pretense. Each of them was waiting for a sign, a permission to try something, but they were both too shy to initiate anything. Cagalli wanted to cuddle in his arms and Athrun dreamed of kissing her, but they both remained motionless, unable to express the feeling of desire that was shining in their eyes.

Their mute dialogue was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Kisaka who brought the princess' luggage.

Cagalli blushed in front of the knowing smile of her lieutenant and she rushed to the bathroom to change, strategically avoiding any explanation or justification for a situation that didn't deserve any comment.

Kisaka shot an amused glance at Athrun when he saw the sweater worn by the girl, but his smile fell as he saw the blanket on the sofa. Part of him was relieved of the former pilot's kindness; Athrun always put his duty first, but on a personal basis, the soldier knew Cagalli as a person and not as a politician, so he was a bit disappointed to discover that they had not seized their opportunity.

When the princess came out of her shower, she was dressed properly and she asked for the latest events in a neutral tone, already perfectly professional.

The spell between her and her bodyguard was broken. So Athrun let Kisaka detail the program of the day and he promised to meet them in the restaurant for a cup of coffee.

Athrun quickly changed with the clothes the lieutenant brought him and once again, he tried to not think of what that might have happened if he'd had the courage to make a move towards Cagalli.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not really happy with this one. I think I lose something in the translation but I can't find what I did wrong. So here it is. I hope the next one would be better.  
_

* * *

**In her room**

* * *

The third time they slept together, they weren't even in bed. And Athrun never closed his eyes for a second.

* * *

A few days after the attempt of assassination in Stockholm, Cagalli was back in the Scandinavian Kingdom, but this time, the security measures were reenforced.

The plane the princess used was only for her and her staff and it landed in the frozen desert a hundred miles away from Oslo. She was attending a conference organized by the neutral countries and to avoid diplomatic problems, the communication team of Orb chose a small airport in the middle of nowhere. Her visit couldn't be known by the Earth Alliance or it may wake up unnecessary suspicion. So after hours in a plane, there were still quite some time to travel by car to reach the palace and since Cagalli had spent the last two days to prepare everything she needed, she was already exhausted. And the meeting hadn't even begun. Even if she had tried to sleep on the plan, she was still very tired and suffered on great deal of jet lag so after days of diplomatic negotiations, she was only a mere shadow of her true self.

Athrun had repeatedly tried to stop her, but he couldn't do as he pleased when there were bunches of counselors everywhere. If he had forced her to go to bed, all he would have gain were some skeptical looks and a few inappropriate comments.

On the journey back, Cagalli was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes and lean her head against the sedan's window. Athrun, who was sitting by her side, was glad to see her rest but his relief was cut short at the first turn of the car when she began to slide slowly towards him.

Kisaka, next to the driver, noticed the embarrassed reaction of Athrun and with a smile, he pushed up the separation window to give them some privacy.

Athrun was surprised by the lieutenant's behavior but somehow, he appreciated it. This way, he wasn't obliged to keep Cagalli away. Moreover, the Princess seemed really comfortable to be cuddled against him. Or at least, she looked better than when she was against the window so he had no reason to push her away.

Carefully, Athrun wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she didn't fall to the other side on the next turn, and despite his heart beating wildly in his chest, he felt quite content with her so close to him.

Gradually he became accustomed to their new posture and his breathing, along with his heartbeat, slowed down. He loved the contact of her hair on his cheek and breathed in her slightly sweet perfume like it was only natural for him to be this close to her.

The journey to the airport seemed surprisingly short with the princess snuggled against him. She was sleeping soundly by the time they reached their destination so Athrun had to bring her inside the plane very carefully to avoid waking her up. He thought he could put her in her seat but the steward showed him a kind of couch in the back of the aircraft where the princess would be more comfortable.

Athrun tried to lay her down but she stirred and protested in her sleep and nearly painfully clang to him so the steward suggested him to sit down with the princess and she handed him a blanket with a knowing smile. Then she reminded him to keep his charge strongly against him for the takeoff and she disappeared without giving him the time to protest. Blushing, Athrun settled Cagalli against him, keeping her head on his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around her waist so she didn't fall with the acceleration.

During the whole flight, he stayed awake to watch over her. He gently stroked her hair or took her hand when she tossed too much. He even brushed her bang from her eyes to be sure she was still asleep after they went through some perturbations.

Once during the trip she nearly woke up and unconsciously Cagalli cuddled closer to his bodyguard. She snuggled in the crook of his shoulder and her forehead rested on his neck so Athrun felt her regular breathing directly on his skin.

He strengthened his grip on her waist and refused to let her go even when Kisaka informed him they would land in a short time.

When the princess awoke, she didn't move because she enjoyed being wrapped tightly in Athrun's arms as if she was the most precious girl in the world. She listened to the regular beat of his heart and began to dream that she could rest against him forever. Cagalli was much more relaxed after a few hours in her bodyguard's arms than she had been for days and she was convinced he was the very cause of it. He soothed her like nothing else could. And he was very comfortable, she mentally had with a inner smile.

That was why she refused to get up before being forced to and why she even pretended to be asleep for so long. Nobody knew she was awake since she only opened her eyes a second to check where she was. She thought she had been discreet, unfortunately, Athrun had spotted the change in her breathing and knew she was faking her sleep despite her closed eyelids. Nonetheless, he didn't try to get rid of her, he just advised her to get in a better position for the landing to avoid being hurt. All he had in mind was her safety, of course, but he couldn't pretend he didn't like having her wrapped in his arms so he hoped she would just hold on him.

Cagalli sat up, a faint blush on her face at having been caught. She wondered if she had to find some lame excuse for her behavior but Athrun didn't seem to mind her position or that she stayed against him while being awake so she didn't say anything. She only watched him with wide eyes and Athrun chose to look away to prevent some disastrous action he might have come to if he continued to stare at her.

But Cagalli misunderstood his shyness and she thought, quite bitterly, that unlike her, he didn't like their closeness so she sat down on her own.  
When she did, Athrun realized how much he missed the weight of her body on his and he immediately regretted their journey came to an end but of course he said nothing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**In her room**

**

* * *

**When they finally had a real good night together, it was Cagalli who came to him.

* * *

It was a warm summer evening and when, finally, leaving her reports in her office, Cagalli went to bed before midnight. The situation in the country was a little calmer and the princess hoped to have a real night of rest and relaxation.

She had spent a lot of time in diplomatic meetings so by now, the tensions between the Atlantic Federation and the Plants were really smaller than after the war. Plus the rebuilding of Onogoro was going well and if she hadn't to bear with the stupid comments of the Seiran clan who often reminded her that Yuna would soon be back, her life would be perfect.

Cagalli was lying for a while now but sleep seemed to refuse to come. It was too hot and her mind was always running over some problems she could solve to make the life of her people easier. After one hour of tossing in her bed, she finally stood up and walked toward the kitchen. A glass of milk or a cup of tea would probably help her to sleep.

When she reached the first floor, she was surprised to find the patio with the lights on, and without thinking about the common rules of security, she approached the French doors.

She didn't even had time to cross the threshold that Athrun began his sermon on a amused tone.

"You know, Princess, it was not very wise of you to go out without any protection. Especially so late at night."

He had planned to joke about her lack of discretion and how it would have given her position since she entered the room but when he turned around and faced her, he lost the ability to thing, even more to speak.

Cagalli hadn't thought she might see anyone this late and therefore she didn't bother to put on a robe to cover her night clothes. She was only wearing a thin cotton shirt which barely reached her mid-thigh with thin straps that revealed both her shoulders and her upper chest and when she began to sit, Athrun realized the cloth was so loose he had to advert his eyes to protect her modesty.

"Why are you still up?" She finally asked to break the silence that settled between them.

Athrun shrugged and replied calmly: "I'm not sleepy and I wanted to enjoy the night for a bit."

He was sitting on one of the metallic chairs of the terrace, a book on his knees and the princess couldn't resist the urge to know what he was reading. She was unable to control her curiosity and the former pilot was amused to see her try to read the title even she had to wring her neck.

After a while he chose to give her the book so she could know what it was and Cagalli blushed slightly when she took it. She didn't like being caught when she was so obviously nosy, but she couldn't help it.

When she read the title, she was quite surprised to discover Athrun was actually studying an history book, like those any student had. It was about the Orb islands since the creation of the Emirates in the last century.

The princess raised her eyebrows and Athrun merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to learn about my new background," he said sheepishly.

He looked a bit embarrassed and Cagalli smiled, visibly touched by his interest in her country. She leafed through the book a moment, then returned it and asked for a low voice: "Tell me about your life on the Plants."

She was next to him, her arms wrapped around her knees like a little girl and he could only smile at the sight of her. He felt that she wanted him to tell her his story to help her to sleep and it wasn't very far from the truth.

So Athrun began to explain how the colonies worked but the princess wasn't interested in the technical aspect of the Plants, what she wanted to know was about his life and his childhood.

For a moment she thought she might have been too nosy as he remained silent, but finally he started to tell her some of his memories with ease. At one point he even offered to show her some pictures of that time and Cagalli was only too happy to follow him to his room to see what he had on her brother's past but also his treasures of his own past.

Sat on the bed, the princess noticed the recurrent presence of a beautiful young woman with green eyes and she couldn't help but question his bodyguard on that person.

Athrun fidgeted and stilled for a moment, but strangely, it wasn't painful to talk about his mother to her.

Cagalli listened carefully when he spoke in details of his life on the moon with Kira then on Aprillius before joining the military academy. She was enthralled by everything he said but sleep seemed to have finally found her and she slowly but surely she lean her head on Athrun's shoulder while she fall asleep.

The former pilot stood up and gently took her in his arms to bring her back to her room but the princess groaned plaintively as he lifted her from the mattress.

Cagalli opened an heavy eyelid and in a very hush voice, she asked if she could stay with him.

Athrun didn't understand immediately what she meant but when he saw her flushed cheeks, he got it. So instead of bringing her back to her room, he settled them both on his bed and he continued to speak about his childhood until he too fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he found Cagalli still curled up against him, clutching his shirt as if she was afraid he left sometimes during the night. She awoke not to long after him, feeling rested and happy. She bestowed Athrun a sleepy but radiant smile and he responded by tightening his grip around her waist.

The princess was half lying on him but he wasn't bothered by the heat of her body or her weight on his chest. On the contrary, he liked it that way. He enjoyed feeling her breath on his neck, the way her legs were entangled in his. He gently stroked her arm and pulled back some blond hair that clung to her neck, ready to kiss her but she was faster.

Cagalli shuddered under his touch and lift her head up just enough to drop a kiss on his cheek. She dared not do more but it was more than enough to let him know how she felt.

In turn, he kissed her on the forehead and nuzzled her cheek down to her ear where he murmured a cheerful hello.

Cagalli felt her heart skip a beat and she was about to answer when Manna opened the door of the room, visibly alarmed at not having found the princess in her bed.

The housekeeper paused, dumbstruck at seeing them together but after she blinked a few times, she apologized and came out, a delighted smile on her lips.

Athrun blushed and released immediately a very flushed Cagalli.

The spell was broken, but it was only postponed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go with the last part of this collection. I wanted to thank all of you who read this story, reviewed or put it in fav. I didn't think it would have such a good impact, so I feel really happy about it. Anyway, I hope you won't be disappointed by that last chapter, and maybe, I'll see you in another story.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**In her room**

**

* * *

**

When Athrun finally accessed to Cagalli's room, he flinched, not sure of what to do. But when he crossed the threshold, all his fears and his doubts flew out the window.

* * *

Athrun was supposed to take care of the security of Orb forces' chief representative. In short, he was paid to be Cagalli's bodyguard. Nothing more, nothing less.

They came to that agreement after the war to allow him to stay on Earth. He had to take a fake identity that gave him the anonymity he needed and the princess could spend time with him without rising any question.

But now they had spend a night together, their relationship had taken a new turn and they didn't really know to proceed from there.

Athrun could always say that his duty was only to ensure the well being of the princess and nothing more, he couldn't keep his feelings from growing.

Moreover, having Cagalli with him a whole night wasn't something he regret because he really enjoyed their time alone but now, he didn't know how to react in her presence. He had no right to be more than a guard or a friend, yet he dreamed of more. And his problem was he had no idea of what she expected of him.

Didn't she realize even the effect she had on him? No, probably not.

On several occasions after that Cagalli came in his room and she never seemed to realize the trouble she put him in. She used their conversations as an excuse and then, when Athrun tried to remind her she had to sleep, she pretended she would woke up the whole manor if she left because her room was at this other end of the building, and so, she stayed with him.

It felt great to sleep with her in his arms, and he never complained about her being there. He simply knew that he shouldn't spend the night with the princess, and he feared some rumors began and they destroyed her reputation.

If words began to spread about the princess and her supposed tryst with her bodyguard, her career would be affected. And worse, he wasn't sure their relationship didn't become more than friendship with the way Cagalli clung to him some morning. She wasn't bold or anything. Her movements were always innocent, and she didn't seem to deliberately try to seduce him but she did nonetheless.

Cagalli, on the other hand, wasn't sure of what to do. She was young and innocent in some respects, but she was not naive. At seventeen, she was well aware of the possible implications of spending the night with a boy of her age. She should have talked to him about it to make everything clear and that way, she would avoid any disappointment but she couldn't find the nerve to do so. After all, what if he didn't feel the same?

Athrun was her friend, her confidant, the one on which she relied every time she doubted. He was always there for her, he listened, counseled, reassured and encouraged her without any other intention than helping. He believed in the same things, he shared her dream of peace and freedom and he understood her commitment to make a better world.

But on second thought, Athrun was more than a friend. It was the one who made her whole and she was afraid to spoil their relationship by asking more than he could give. And of course, if she had to spend her life with a man, he would be the one without any doubt.

So it was that thought which made her take a decision.

Since she had no choice about who she had to be married to, she should enjoy the little freedom she had before her wedding. All she had to do was to be discreet about it.

And she knew Athrun enough not to fear he started bargain about those things. Plus, she was tired of waiting for him to make his move.

She liked sleeping in his arms and she could be happy with just his mere presence by her side, but an obscure part of herself demanded more. Deep down, she expected things she couldn't even imagine but her body became each time more explicit in what it needed. When she awoke against Athrun, she needed his warmth, his breath on her skin, his hands on her back.

She wanted to feel him closer and she always ended up curled in the crook of his neck to soak up in his sent. When she kissed him, she no longer content herself with his cheek. Her lips traveled from his ear to his mouth, nipping and biting so much she often left red spot on his neck. She dared not start a real passionate kiss, or explore his body, but she became increasingly bolder as the weeks passed.

And Athrun answered positively, although he showed a great restraint. He didn't want to rush things, and even if she appreciated his delicacy, she had no reason to wait.

That evening, they talked quietly in the living room. More and more, Athrun remained inside the house, despite the warm of the night to avoid being trapped when she pretended to be cold but wanted to continue their conversation and, therefore, followed him in his room.

Cagalli had noted his discomfort and she knew perfectly well the cause. She had seen the desire in his eyes the last time when she was lying on him, and she remembered the lust burned in her belly as she left his bed.

She had felt naked and vulnerable under those green orbs but instead of being frightened, she had been delighted. And once she knew she could arouse him, she tried to do so on various occasions but nothing seemed to make him lose his control. And as she really wanted to seduce him she decided tonight was the night. She wouldn't try to go in his room, instead, she chose to lead him directly into hers.

They were having a good time together, they talked about everything and nothing, leaving politics behind and only focusing on issues far more trivial.

Cagalli had no idea of the time and she was surprised when she felt Athrun's hand on her shoulder. One minute, they were laughing because of an old story where she had nearly make Manna worried sick by her antics and suddenly, everything quieted.

The former pilot smiled tenderly at her, then he glanced at the entrance to the room and suggested her to go to sleep. He dreaded this moment, knowing what may follow but he couldn't let her stay awake too long. It was another busy day tomorrow, and she needed to rest. It was still quite early, but he didn't want her to exhaust herself once more.

And contrary to what he feared, the princess didn't try to go in his room. She simply remind him he also had a horrible schedule and therefore he too should go to sleep. Immediately, Athrun became suspicious and suspected some kind of trap, so he went upstairs with her to make sure she really went in her room and didn't play a trick that would result of her being in his bed once more.

But she didn't. She was quite good and without any argument, she made it to her door. As Athrun leaned over to say good night and kiss her gently on the forehead, Cagalli snuggled against him and after taking a good breath, she whispered against his neck: "Stay with me"

It was all she managed to say but the invitation was enough.

Athrun hesitated and wondered if he had heard correctly, until she looked at him in the eye and added: "Don't you want to?"

Athrun swallowed hard. The lamp in the throat was thick but he still found his voice to answer.

"What if we're found out ? Can you imagine the scandal and the consequences..."

Cagalli took his hand to make him come and when he refused to move, she said gently: "Mana is the only one who can brag in my room and she had already seen us together so there is no problem. And she's already convinced we're lovers for weeks, so well..."

This time, Athrun saw her blush when she turned her head to look at him. He cleared his throat and asked in a shaking voice: "Doesn't it bother you?"

He swallowed oncemore to regain his composure and said, still embarrassed, "I mean, it's not true..."

The princess merely shrugged her shoulders. "Why? It is up to you to make it true. "

Athrun gasped and without realizing it, he dropped her hand.

She couldn't suggest what he understood. There had to be a mistake somewhere. This wasn't right. They weren't married, not even engaged, and she was promised to someone else! And he wasn't worth of her. She was a princess, the chief representative of a powerful nation, the leader of a whole country, while he, was a mere soldier on the run hiding to avoid having to confront his past ... It was ridiculous!

He tried to explain, but she wasn't listening. She let him speak, and when he had finished, she stood just before him and declared: "If you don't want me, I understand. You just say so and I'll stop being a nuisance. I thought you felt the same as me but I could be wrong. "

She seemed to stay calm as she talked but inside, she was a mess. He was the boy she was in love and obviously, he wasn't as interested as she had thought.

As he kept silence, she felt a painfully familiar burn in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him so she focused on the wall and breathed slowly to calm the frantic beat of her heart. She was neither embarrassed nor angry, just deeply humiliated. She had ruined everything and she wasn't sure how she could save the situation. How she could she face him after that?

Athrun saw the quick rise and fall of her chest, too fast to be honest and he realized how much he had hurt her with his idiotic fears. Slowly, he extended his hand toward her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cagalli, it's not that I don't want you. Far from it."

She finally turned to him and he could see the fear in her eyes, as if she dreaded the result of what he had to say.

He smiled and gathered his courage to continue.

"Think about your reputation ... I'm your bodyguard and nothing more and you deserve so much bet..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Her lips were fiercely put on his, silencing him efficaciously. When Cagalli finally freed him, it was to make a simple and definitive conclusion.

"I don't care about what you do, Athrun. I know perfectly well who you are and you are more worthy than anyone else to me. Your job or your past didn't matter, what matters is the man I have in front of me now. "

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He looked straight into her eyes and felt his will weaken. Would he leave her like that, just on a silly principle?  
She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice so she just nodded.

Athrun sighed and took a step back. He reached the door, frightening the princess for a few long seconds, until she saw him closed it and leaned against it with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"I can't disobey my princess' orders."

Cagalli stared at him, stunned by this response, but before she could protest, Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on hers to add: "I'm flattered that you honor me that way, my lady and I hope to be worthy to enjoy it more than once ... "

He kissed her tenderly, playing with his tongue over her lips before bringing her to her bed.

Cagalli pulled him towards her, while lying down comfortably and she replied with a smile: "I think we should find an agreement to make this measure an habit. After all, my safety depends on it. Who knows what could happen with only me in such a large room... "

"Or a huge bed."

The princess helped Athrun to get rid of his uniform and let him undress her, delighted at the turn their relationship took. Her last coherent thought was she should have listened his advice for a long and gone to bed early.


End file.
